The Apprentice
by VeronicaEmilyMustang
Summary: After Vice kidnaps Blue Jay and makes her his The Apprentice Weatherman flips.rated T for cussing


The Apprentice 

Blue jay quickly continues to get dressed and they arrive at the seen of the crime.

"Blue jay nice to see you again."

Blue jay looks wide-eyed at Vice. She looks back at the team. They node. Good they can see him.

"What do you want?" Blue jay says confidently.

" Nothing much" He throws something smoke is everywhere. Blue jay can hear the team coifing and wheezing. Then something hits her over the head and she falls on what feels like a piece of glass. It goes thought her skin where the V shaped scar is. She shrieks and it gets black. Then she's out.

"Blue jay" Weatherman says coifing and wheezing it comes out a whisper.

Weatherman wakes up and looks around. He sees the team, every one Except Blue jay. He quickly gets up.

"Titans Wake up." His voice is hoarse. His through feels like it's on fire. Slowly there heads rise.

"What happened " Noah try's to say but all Weatherman hears is what.

"Blue jay she's missing! She's gone!" He feels a hand on his shoulder.

" Let's go home." Vegan says. His voice deep and usual. Weatherman pushes his hand off his shoulder.

" We can't just leave we have to …" His voice stops but his lips are still moving.

"Weatherman we need to go home." Vegan picks up Weatherman by his shoulders. Noah and Skyfire watch him flip. But eventually they get him in the car and they drive home.

Blue jay wakes up. Her whole left leg feels numb. She looks to her right, it's very dark. She looks to her left. Pair of Blood red eyes are looking at her. She jumps.

"Where am I?" She says calmly.

"My lair, And I can tell that behind your eyes you're frightened"

"You moron I'm wearing a mask! helloo."

Vice reaches forward and rips the mask off her face. Then he rips it in two. He looks back up at Blue jay. He realizes she not afraid. He presses a button on his wrist. She falls to her knees holding her stomach. "God damn it that fucking hurt!"

"Blue jay when you fell and it felt like you were on a piece of glass you were right. It ejected things into you that will eventually kill you if I press this button" He shows her the button. Then he chucks something at her. She looks at it.

"Suit up Apprentice"

Titans tower 

"Weatherman drink the water." Skyfire said as Weatherman mouthed something all she made out was Blue jay. Weatherman gulps the water down and gets his voice back.

" We have to find her people just don't vanish!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have given him some water" Vegan says irritated

Then the alarm goes off.

"Titans go!"

Weatherman looks around Bevehousen computer Inc.

Then he sees a figure running up to the roof.

"Titans roof!"

They arrive at the roof.

"Freeze!" Weatherman yells.

Slowly they turn around. Weatherman falls off of his cloud "Blue jay what's the matter with you!" Weatherman walks forward closer to her. Inches away." Blue jay! Addie, what are you doing" Blue jay uppercuts him and he falls back wards. He props himself up , and feels his Bleeding face. He chucks a lightning bolt at her. She throws a Disk at it and it freezes, falls, and shatters. Vegan picks up the B in the light up Bevehousen and chucks it at her. She ducks and freezes him. Noah tries to set something on fire but she doses the same.

"Blue jay please stop hurting your team." Skyfire tries to be nice but she freezes her as well. Weatherman slowly gets up then he turns around to see a disk fling at him. He ducks it hits the E and Smoke is everywhere.

The smoke clears and Weatherman looks around. His friends un thawed and walked over to him.

"We'll get to the bottom of this"

Vice's headquarters 

Blue jay walks in. Vice stands up. "Chip"

Blue jay throws it at the ground. "There's your fucking Chip."

Vice watches the chip shatter. Then he presses the button She falls he walks over and kicks her. She flies half way across the room. She lies there. Holding her stomach. Vice presses the Button. She screams this time. Vice walks over and picks her up by the collar. She dangles 2 feet off the ground. Vice punches her stomach. Then presses the button. Then punches her stomach again. Then he walks over to the shattered chip. The pieces are sharp. He puts  
Blue jay's face in the broken chip. Then he starts rubbing her face in it. " See what you've done! Tomorrow you will steal me the same chip"

He pulls her face out of the broken chip. Her cheek is cut and bleeding. He hurls her against the wall.

"Vice stop" He picks her up and shakes her.

"You will not tell me what to do!" he throws her and presses the button .She screamed and was knocked out.

Tower

"Weatherman you should put ice on your nose." Noah said

"Why would she do that?" Weatherman asked ignoring Noah "That's it I'm calling Robin" Weatherman types in Robins number.

"Hello"

"Hey Starfire is Robin there"

"Hi Star!" Skyfire says

"Hi Sky! Hold on. Robin!"

Robin comes into the living room.

"Dude why is your nose swollen and why dose your lip have dry blood?"

"There's something up with Blue jay" Robin looks at Weatherman. Weatherman looks down and whispers something Robin just barely heard what he said. He looked back up. "She punched me…." He gets quiet " She wouldn't punch me…" Then he speaks up " There's something the matter with her I know it!"

"Calm down Weatherman…" Robin looks at Starfire then he remembers something "…Was she in her uniform?"

"Of course … She wasn't" Weatherman's eyes grow wide. " Her costume looked liked Vice's"

"She's his apprentice"

"WHAT!" Weatherman yells and falls clumsily out of his chair.

"Reluctant apprentice. There has to be a reason. Weatherman it's 12:49 you need to get some sleep."

"Night" Weatherman says then turns off the computer and walks miserably to Blue jay's room. He walks in and lies down on her bed and slumbers.

Blue jay wakes up to see a pair of bright red eyes.

"Morning sun shine!" She feels him grab her collar and her chucks her across the room then picks her up.

"Remember what were doing today?"

Blue jay's quiet still in pain from last night.

"Stealing the chip. Its 7:00P.m now go steal that chip I'll be watching closely" he flings her toward the door. She lands on her feet and walks out.

Weatherman wakes up to people yelling. He looks around and realizes he's in Blue jays room. He walks out and looks at the clock. 7:00.

"Wow"

Then the alarm goes off.

"Titans go!"

Bevehousen computer Inc 

They wait on the roof. Then they see Blue jay.

"ADDIE STOP!"

Blue jay turns around a lightning bolt hits her and she falls over.

"Blue jay we know you don't want to do this"

"Blue jay make them you believe you want to" Vice says thought her communication with Vice. Blue jay gets up.

"No believe me I want to"

Weatherman stops and looks around. "Noah…" He rips off the sleeves to his shirt. He puts them in a circle and stands in the middle. "Light it on fire"

"Weatherman are you ok?"

"DO IT!" Weatherman yells " If you want to one of your goals will be to kill the Titans well one down 3 to go. The only way to stop Noah is to tell us the truth!"

"Weatherman?"

"Trust me Noah!"

So Noah dose it.

"DON'T!" Blue jay yells as she runs forward then they hear Vice

"DAMN IT BLUE JAY!" Then Vice presses the button. She screams and falls. Vice presses the button continually. Noah stops the flames. Weatherman runs over and leans down next to her.

"Blue jay" He looks up to see Vice standing on the other side of Blue jay. "What do you want!"

"Weatherman, I wanted to put her distressed her but I guess I got a two in one deal. I get to put you distressed to."

Weatherman starts beating him up till Vice almost falls off the edge. Then he presses the button. Blue jay lets out a loud scream.

"See her scream get louder when she's closer to Death!" Weatherman stops for a wile. Just long to have Vice grab his arm. Then Vice climes on the building and pushes Weatherman off. Vice turns around to see Blue jay's foot fling toward him he heads to press the button but it's gone. Weatherman arrives on a cloud, and takes the button off his wrist. The foot hits him. He falls to see Blue jay standing there. She pulls out a disk.

"Run!" Vice realizes he has no weapons and he Runs.

"I'll Get you Blue jay!" Then he vanished.

"Blue jay!" Weatherman hug's her.

"Weatherman" she hugs him back. Then she backs away. She brushes his blond hair out of his eyes and leans in closer. Then he lens in. Inches away and Weatherman leans the rest of the way in. They kiss for an extensive Time. Until they hear some one slap their stomach. A man older than Blue jays parents is standing there.

"I am Brock Bevehousen. Do you have both the chips Blue jay" He gives her the evil look. A blue jay back out of Weatherman's hug and reaches in her pocket and pulls out one.

"Sorry Vice smashed the other one." Brock takes the chip and walks back into the office. Weatherman walks next to her.

"Blue jay I love you"

"I love you to…" The kiss again " Steven."

Cheesy (it's not cheesy its cheese-a-luscious!) I know!

Give me a brake!


End file.
